The Lion's Raven
by Jade Star
Summary: While Neville recovers from his injuries after the final battle, he finds solstice in a certain abstract ravenclaw. Pure Neville/Luna fluff. Aw! Please review.


__

feel the burn  
feel the demons come to mix  
fill the street with madness - don't  
lay your hands and lesions over me  
fall instead where midnight dies and  
morning comes  
feel it here the silence

there's so much life here  
and so much pain - we forget  
there's so much life  
as morning comes  
and its real - the silence

see the sun forever falling  
let the setback slip through the cracks  
keep us safe from ever crawling  
let me know a life so sweet

there's so much life here  
and so much pain - we forget  
there's so much life  
as morning comes  
and its real - the silence

say you wanted love  
and you want it to feel  
so real forever - well  
remember why you have come  
and all the shit that's caving in is gone forever

_Dishwalla- When Morning Comes_

~*~

Neville Longbottom awoke to a flurry of concerned voices and worried faces for the fifth time that evening. Harry sat at his bedside, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and surprisingly Seamus were also looking at him. At first Neville didn't even register the faces of his classmates, nor did he recall the explosive applause after he'd single handedly used gryffindor's sword to slice Nagini's head off. What he did remember was sitting, munching dully on some lukewarm food, when suddenly he passed out at the table, alarming a few of his sparse sixth year admirers.

"You had us worried mate." Ron Weasley said, looking at him worriedly. Seamus nodded energetically.

" Yeah, I'd say so. After defying V- he-who-must-not-be-named, killing that damned snake, AND flooring Greyback, I think I'd be pretty tuckered too."

"You d- don't know the half of it…" Neville said groggily. He reached over towards the nightstand, fumbling with his glass of water. Luna reached over, and held it steady in his trembling hands.

"T- thanks, Luna." Neville said, as he sat back down against the plump pillows. Luna beamed.

"Don't mention it Neville." She said kindly.

Suddenly Madame Pompfrey poked her into the room, flustered that a group of visitors were disturbing her patient- despite students that had helped save the world. Harry felt an extremely thin smile appear on his lips.

"Some things never change. We'll be back first thing in the morning. Ok, Nev?"

"Yeah… sure… think the sleeping draught is getting to me though…." Neville said, adjusting himself against his pillows, and pulling the covers across his body. Quickly and silently, under Poppy's watchful eye, the students trailed out. Of them all, only Luna remained behind, briefly clasping Neville's hand, and kissing him on the forehead. Neville's eyes fluttered open dreamily.

"Nggnn…. L- Luna…isthatyou?" he mumbled. Luna tucked the covers around his waist, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Do you want it to be me, Neville?" she inquired curiously. Despite being heavily sedated, his head flopped loosely, signifying a definite yes. Raising her eyes towards a strict Poppy glaring at her from her office.

"Just five minutes?" she said, settling down by his beside. Poppy gave a indignant sniff, but nodded just the same, vanishing behind the partition that separated the ward from her office. Satisfied, Luna flicked her wand, and a drawing pad, quill and ink appeared. Neville shook himself awake, looking at her curiously.

"I didn't know you liked to draw…"

"It helps me think."

Neville looked at the drawings- he saw sketches of himself, of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Seamus, Dean. Ginny. Even Draco. There were pictures of flowers, thunder storms, and muggle appliances.

"You're really good…." He commented, watching her turn the page, adding the finishing touches to a rather beautiful unicorn on a sunset beach. Luna smiled, and flicked her wand at her latest creation- the unicorn began to prance majestically around the beach, shinning its horn on its fur.

"I finished my Mum." She said simply.

"W- what? You're Mum's not a unicorn…." Neville said, still battling the drug addled fog of his mind.

"Mmmm… she is. It's her spirit, I think. She was so elegant… so kind, and very brave. This is how I see her after death. Wild, untamed. Free. She was my hero…"

Neville swore he saw Luna's eyes glisten with tears, but dare not say a word. The word hero struck a cord with him, and he remained silent. He focused on fluffing his pillow again, lost in his own thoughts.

"You're _my _hero, Neville Longbottom."

" Luna, I'm no hero… trust me. I'm a git that got lucky a few times."

Luna gently closed her drawing pad, setting it down on the table, and turned her chair to face his bed. Taking his hands in hers, she looked at him directly in the eye- so much, that Neville avoided her gaze.

"Neville, _look _at me. Neville…"

Finally, he did. He saw not the harsh treatment of his classmates, or the sympathy, but pure, innocent love. He swallowed hard.

" What you did over this past year… you're as brave as any Gryffindor. You held your head high in the face of the Carrow's punishments. You helped the younger students avoid punishments. You took multiple beatings, and held together Dumbledore's Army when Ginny and I couldn't. You fought wonderfully in the battle, and shook off a powerful curse, and defeated the snake. You're a great wizard, Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked skeptical, but Luna wasn't finished. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his gently, which Neville was more than happy to comply with. After breaking the tender kiss, she added; "there's a muggle saying that I like very much. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have it thrust upon them. You, my dear Neville have had all three placed at your feet, and you've triumphed over everything."

"I suppose… I did… didn't I?" Neville murmured, a flicker of light shining in his once listless eyes. Luna nodded, resting her head on his chest. Neville shifted in the bed, drawing back the covers to allow space for an extra person.

"Stay with me." He whispered. "Just for one night. I don't… I don't want to be alone. Please…"

Luna smiled, blowing out the candle and climbed into bed beside him, draping her arm across him, as she snuggled next to him, eyes slipping shut. Neville kissed he atop the forehead, wrapping his arm tightly around her. His sore muscles eased up, and he felt his heavy breathing slow to a gentle rumble.

" I love you Luna…" he whispered sleepily. Luna only responded by snuggling deeper into his strong, warm embrace, fingers clutching tightly at his hospital robes. Suddenly, Neville awoke slightly, startled.

"W- what about Pompfrey?"

" Oh…. well, nothing that a small memory charm won't cure in the morning, I'd expect…" Luna said sleepily. Neville smiled, and held her tighter.

"You never cease to amaze me, Luna."

**-Fin-**

_A/N: This is for Once Upon An End's Plausible Cannon Challenge. I had a fun time writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! A review would mean a lot to me!_

_Yours,_

_J. Star_


End file.
